


Spooktober Day 31 - Date in a Spooky Place - Rosinante x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Multi, Other, Protective Cora, asylum date, hes a bit jumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: That's it! All my spoops! Thank you all for your patience and reading! And if you want to be a part of the next challenge by choosing characters, make sure to check out my tumblr (NakuNakuNoMi as well) to keep an eye open for future events!
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 16





	Spooktober Day 31 - Date in a Spooky Place - Rosinante x Reader

_“Y/n, are you sure you want to do this?”_

Corazon sounded like he always did: confident, calm, steady. But the way his hand was ever so slightly trembling around yours betrayed his true feelings. You grinned from ear to ear. Your super tall, badass boyfriend, who had participated in street fights just cause he saw someone beat up a stray cat, who smoked like a chimney, whose fashion was a grotesque middle finger to the rest of the world as he gave nearly everyone he met the silent treatment, was scared of the paranormal. 

_“Look. I can see criminals, I can punch criminals. I can see scary animals and run away from them, I know what to do with weapons. But what do you do against a ghost? Nothing!”_ he had said when you had proposed going ghost hunting for a date. He had about a thousand things he’d rather be doing with you instead, but the glimmer in your eyes and the smallest pout you used as you pleadingly looked up to him, made it impossible for him to say no. 

So now you were standing at the gates of an old abandoned asylum. The ride to the location had already been setting the tone, a fog never leaving you alone and seemingly no one else on the road. The asylum lay in an isolated area and you were pretty sure it had been used as a location for multiple horror movies. You were kind of giddy with excitement, but you noticed Rosi’s knuckles turning white from the tight grip he had on the steering wheel, the only indication that he was not really into the whole idea of this date. 

After the car was parked, you had to walk a small path through a more wooded area, crisp leaves crackling underneath your boots, a sound that would give you a wonderful feel of autumn, but was now only enough to make your heart skip a beat in excitement. The trees were barren, and yet they obstructed a lot of the view. In front of you you could see the grafitti-stained walls appear and your mouth fell open in surprise at the view of the building. It was exactly like in the movies. _“Rosi look how-”_ you giggled, when you noticed your boyfriend was a little behind, face flat in the leaves. You had been so consumed by the views that you hadn’t noticed him trip and fall, something that happened so incredibly often it was almost as if it was something he did as easily as breathing. He got up, dusted himself off and swallowed visibly. “ _Cool_ ”

When you finally walked into the building, the moldy smell was the first thing you noticed and you scrunched up your nose. “ _ew_ ”. But you weren’t going to give in just now, walking around, hand in Rosinante’s and just exploring the rooms, some even having old bedframes in them. 

Until you heard a loud bang and you screamed. 

Rosinante wasn’t one for yelling, but had instinctively pulled you really close, an arm around you and once it was silent for a couple of seconds except for both your breathing, he grabbed your hand and made a run for it. 

In the hallway you found the cause for the sudden sound: A stone dropped from a windowsill, the loud echoes making the noise that much louder than expected. Two yellow eyes staring at the both of you from around a dark corner. A raccoon. You laughed so hard, your laughs echoing off the walls and making the noise even louder. Rosinante lit a cigarette, very apparently in need of a little break. You grabbed his free hand, and walked back further into the building. He was gonna have your back, and you were gonna have so much fun. Best date idea ever. Although he would beg to differ.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! All my spoops! Thank you all for your patience and reading! And if you want to be a part of the next challenge by choosing characters, make sure to check out my tumblr (NakuNakuNoMi as well) to keep an eye open for future events!


End file.
